Roll a DIE 2
So he joined the game with his friends and not friends. His friend TarruplayYT80 joined Jerry liked always. Jerry: Sup Tar. TarruplayYT80: wazzup bro. Then TarruplayYT80's friend joined named Susanisnotcrazy_78 Susanisnotcrazy_78: EW TAR I DIDNT KNOW YOUR FRIENDS WITH A NOOB Jerry: why r people calling me noobs Susanisnotcrazy_78: CUZ U R A NOOB Jerry: well guys lets play Susanisnotcrazy_78: WELL I WONT BE NEXT TO U NUB Vampiresrocklool: Shhh. Don't wake it up. BAMBYBOISHAHA0 ran into Susanisnotcrazy_78, TarruplayYT80, and Jerry out of no where. TarryplayYT80 jumped and ran. Susanisnotcrazy_78 didn't move for like 5 minutes. Jerry just said "YOU SCARED US DUDE" Susanisnotcrazy_78: Why is there so many noobs playing? You didn't scare me too. Jerry knew she was lying about that. In the game it was first person and he came from their right right into their face. In the game the footsteps sounded like monsters yelling so that mostly scared Jerry and probably the others. Jerry: Okay. Jerry: Why isn't nub speaking? Susanisnotcrazy_78: idiot do u think a guy named "NUB" would know how to talk? Then they all didn't talk. They were walking into a giant monster with no feet and just floating. Susanisnotcrazy_78: THATS HIDEOUS BEAST JUST LIKE EVERYONE HERE BUT ME LOOOOOOOOOL. Then Susanisnotcrazy_78 left. Well, that's what Jerry thought. TarruplayYT80: why she leave Jerry: idk Nubster77280: The monster was sick of her and banned her. TarruplayYT80: lies. ima check 4 minutes later TarruplayYT80 said this. TarruplayYT80: WOAH OMG SHE IS BANNED Jerry checked too. She was gone. Her account was shaded in TarruplayYT80's friends list. Nubster77280: Tar, it's your turn. TarruplayYT80: I DONT KNOW ANYTHING HELP ME CRAZY MAN WHY CANT I LEAVE! Jerry just stood there watching TarryplayYT80 yelling. Then he got banned. Nubster77280: Oh, you too Crazy Man. Jerry: nope Jerry left before they could hack his leave button. Jerry was depressed that his 5 year friendship was totally wiped like this. Jerry joined his friend in a Roblox rap game. He joined GARSYJJ00099 GARSYJJ00099: yo crazy i saw some your friends got banned u were playing with them what happen? Then GARSYJ0009's friend said, "HE MIGHT GET BANNED DUDE LEAVE OUR PRIVATE SERVER U MADE TROUBLE TOO PROBS" His name was 888BARRYBOY_OP 888BARRYBOY_OP: u mustve been bullying peeps or hacking get out. GARSYJ0009 unfriended Jerry. Then Jerry got stressed even more. GARSYJ0009: Crazy get out. im telling James to kick u out the server i dont want to be friends with a mean or bad person. James70kklopj was the creator of the private server. GARSYJ0009 told him to invite Jerry to the private server. Then the monster was in the game everybody was looking at it then GARSYJ0009 said this. "HACKER CONFIRMED TO YOU CRAZY BOY LOOOL IM NEVER SEEING U AGAIN IMA BLOCK U AND SO WILL BARRY." Then they were GARSYJ0009 and 888BARRYBOY_OP were banned. Including everybody who was invited to the private server. Even the creator except Jerry. He clicked leave. He check his followers and there was a guy named, "BanLandDemon". It was the same monster as before. His description was, "Crazyman, you rolled DIE." (Continued in part 3)